1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an improvement in a fixing device for fixing an unfixed toner image onto a recording medium by heating and pressurizing, and an image forming apparatus including the fixing device.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, in an image forming apparatus of a copier, a printer, etc., using electrophotography, etc., a fixing device has been widely used wherein a recording medium is inserted between a pair of fixing members made up of a heating member and a pressing member, and an unfixed toner image transferred onto the recording medium is heated and pressurized to form a permanent image.
In the fixing device, a fixing device that switches a press contact force of a pressing member that presses into a heating member for setting an appropriate press contact force (nip load) corresponding to a recording medium, jam handling, etc., is known.